parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style)
WildeHopps' movie spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Rex * Clawhauser (Zootopia) as Woog * Flash (Zootopia) as Dweeb * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Elsa * RJ (Over the Hedge) as Vorb * Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Captain Neweyes * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Louie * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Cecilia * Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Professor Screweyes * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Stubbs the Clown * Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Dr. Julia Bleeb * Young Simba (The Lion King) as Buster * Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King) as Buster's Parents * Various Big Cat Cubs as Buster's Siblings * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Savage Rex * Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) as Savage Woog * Giant Ground Sloth (Walking With Prehistoric Beasts) as Savage Dweeb * Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Savage Elsa * Bernard (The Rescuers) as Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases * David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Boy who wishes for a mustache * Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) and young Moana (Moana) as Twin girls with glasses * Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now * Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus rex * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' * Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs * Razoul (Aladdin) as Meat butcher * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Man who says 'Watch where you're going' * Fagin (Oliver and Company) as Parade Leader * Prince Ali's entourage (Aladdin) as Parade Band * Various children as Children watching Parade * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Sasha * Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Sasha's Mother * Cabbage guy (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) * ??? as Panicking people * ??? as Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") * SFPD officers (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as The police * Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Man that Dweeb sees in Subway * Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Burglar with gun * ??? as Grocery sales clerk * Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Cat screeching from trash can * The Three Natives (Timon and Pumbaa) as 3 gothic looking people * Various Dog Villains as The Crows * Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees * ??? as Stubbs dressed as a lion * ??? as Frightened Man blowing bubble gum * ??? as Elephants * ??? as the Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 * ??? as Screaming man who wears glasses * ??? as Screaming woman with hair coming off * ??? as Louie in Monster Disguise * ??? as Cecilia in Monster Disguise * ??? as Stubbs in Alligator Disguise * ??? as Mermaid holding American flag * ??? as Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) * ??? as Children at the Museum * ??? as Theo (brown-skinned boy) * ??? as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) * Ranjan's Parents (The Jungle Book 2) as Louie's Parents * Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Cecila's Parents Scenes * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Nick and Simba * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 2 - Nick's Story Begins/Brain Grain * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 3 - Meet Cassim/Wish Radio/The Wild Animals' Drop-Off * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 4 - Meet Aang/Welcome to New York * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 5 - Aang Rides on Judy/Meet Katara * [[We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 8 - Meet Firelord Ozai * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 10 - Aang, Katara and Kronk * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 11 - Ozai's Show * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 12 - Cassim Returns/Kronk Resigns/Ozai's Demise * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending * We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) Part 14 - End Credits Cast Gallery Nick wilde sighs.png|Nick Wilde as Rex Clawhauser, The World's Fattest Cheetah.png|Clawhauser as Woog Flash zootopia.png|Flash as Dweeb Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Elsa RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ as Vorb Cassim.jpg|Cassim as Captain Neweyes Aang.jpg|Aang as Louie Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as Cecilia Ozai.png|Firelord Ozai as Professor Screweyes Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Savage Rex Cheetatoprofile.png|Cheetato as Savage Woog WWBBook_Megatherium.jpg|Giant Ground Sloth as Savage Dweeb Squint got an egg.png|Squint as Savage Elsa Category:PrinceBalto Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Nick and Judy